


Du und ich

by inuverse



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: 2nd gen, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Romance, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Schicksal der 2nd Gen der Skins Series 3&4 nach der letzten Folge. Antworten auf all die offenen Fragen. Welche Konsequenzen hat Cooks Ausbruch? Wie gehen JJ und Effy mit Freddies Schicksal um? Werden Naomi und Emily zusammen in Goa glücklich? Wie geht Katie mit ihrer Situation um? Haben Thomas und Panda noch eine Chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Skins Series 2 - 4  
> Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance  
> Timeline: Nach Folge 8, Staffel 4 – letzte Szene  
> Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Skins gehören E4 und den Autoren. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte. Der Rest gehört mir.  
> Status: Idee & Konzept & abgeschlossen in 9 Kapiteln im Juni 2010

James Cook wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf den leblosen Körper vor ihm eingeschlagen und getreten hatte. Schreiend. Keifend. Mit einem roten Schleier aus Wut vor seinen Augen und seinem Verstand. Er wusste auch nicht, ob das Blut in seinem Gesicht, auf seinen Händen, seiner Kleidung von ihm oder dem Mörder seines besten Freundes stammte. Er wusste nur, dass es vorbei war. John Foster, dessen Name in Freddies Notizbuch gestanden hatte, war tot. Und dafür hatte Cook keine Waffe gebraucht. Lediglich seine Fäuste und seinen Zorn. Denn egal, wie wertlos sein Leben, auch sein mochte, wie nutzlos oder erbärmlich:

Er war Cook!

Der Cook.

Foster war ein Idiot gewesen, ihn zu unterschätzen, zu glauben, er hätte eine Chance gegen Cook.

»Dr. Foster!«, korrigierte sich James abfällig schnaubend in Gedanken und blickte auf die Blutlache vor seinen Füßen, in der der Psychiater lag. Das Gesicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zugerichtet. Die Augen offen und leer. James rümpfte die Nase, spuckte angewidert aus. Speichel und Blut.

»Bastard!«

Wieder versetzte er dem Kadaver einen Tritt. Mitten in das zerschlagene Gesicht. Der Kopf schnappte nach hinten, das Genick überstreckt – gebrochen vielleicht - blieb in der grotesken Pose. Es war James gleich. Der feurige Zorn in seinem Inneren ließ nur langsam nach, brannte noch immer heiß, schwelte. Ließ keine andere Emotionen zu als Hass, Wut und Vergeltung.

Der Mann hatte nichts anderes verdient. Er hatte sein Todesurteil in dem Moment unterzeichnet, als er zugegeben hatte mit Effys Verstand gespielt zu haben, als er zugegeben hatte, Effy zu wollen.

»John Foster will Effy wehtun«, so hatte es in Freddies Notizheft gestanden. Und das hätte Cook nie zugelassen. Aber letztlich hatte Foster es besiegelt, als er den Mord an Freddie nicht mal abgestritten hatte.

»Sei nicht dumm, Cook!«, das war alles, was der Psychiater dazu gesagt hatte. Aber niemand vergriff sich ungestraft an den Menschen, die Cook liebte. Niemand tat Effy oder Freddie etwas an. Cook liebte sie beide. Mehr als alles andere. Mehr als sein eigenes verficktes Leben. Er hatte nie damit aufgehört. Egal, wie weh es getan hatte, als Effy sich letzten Endes doch für Freddie entschieden hatte. Effy war das Mädchen, das Cook liebte, das er immer lieben würde, egal was oder wer noch kommen würde. Die Eine, die er immer beschützen würde. Für die er alles tun würde. Immer. Und Freddie war sein bester Freund, den er nicht weniger liebte als sie. Den er geliebt hatte, denn Freddie war tot, ermordet. Diese Gewissheit griff plötzlich nach James wie die kalte Klaue eines Dämons und klammerte sich eisig um sein Inneres.

Er starrte auf seine blutverschmierten Hände. Das restliche Adrenalin in seinem Körper und die Anstrengung ließen sie zittern. Langsam begann Cook den Schmerz in seiner Magengrube zu fühlen, die gebrochene Hand und die geprellten Rippen, die Platzwunden an seinen Fingerknöcheln und an seinem Jochbein, wo ihn der Baseballschläger getroffen hatte. Aber mehr als das alles fühlte er jetzt eine Welle von Trauer über sich ihn hinweg schwappen, die die übrige Wut mit einem Mal löschte.

Freddie war nicht vor der belastenden Beziehung mit Effy davon gelaufen. Vor dem gebrochenen Herzen. War nicht vor dem Risiko weggelaufen, wieder jemanden an eine Krankheit zu verlieren, den er liebte, wie damals seine Mutter. Er war nicht weggelaufen, wie ein Feigling. Nein! Freddie war tot! Ermordet!

Und er würde nie wieder zurückkommen.

Eine Flut von Bildern rauschte durch James’ Kopf. Sie hatten zusammen gelacht, geweint, gekämpft, gestritten und geliebt. Aber das war vorbei. Endgültig. Cook hatte Freddie verloren. Für immer. Die drei Musketiere, die Freddie, JJ und er einmal gewesen waren, gab es nicht mehr. Nie mehr.

Der Geruch von Blut und der Geschmack von Eisen ließen Übelkeit in Cook aufsteigen. Der Blick auf die Leiche vor ihm, auf das Blutgetränkte Shirt seines Freundes, den Schuh, eingewickelt in Folie in einer der Kisten, in einem Keller, dunkel und kalt wie ein Grab. Es war Gewissheit. Freddie Mclair war tot. Cooks Magen krampfte. Er kämpfte nur kurz gegen den Brechreiz an, würgte und erbrach sich, hustete heiser, hielt sich dabei die geprellten Rippen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern wischte Cook sich schließlich über den Mund, spuckte wieder aus, rang nach Atem. Die Luft im Kellerraum schien wie dichter Dunst. Verbraucht. Ekelhaft. Das Zimmer düster, gespenstisch und eng. Die Wände schrieen Cook förmlich entgegen, dass er verschwinden musste, laufen. So schnell er konnte. Nur weg. Blut klebte an den Sohlen seiner Sneaker, hinterließ Abdrücke auf dem Boden. Nein, er würde nicht weglaufen. Noch nicht. Jemand musste davon erfahren. Jemand musste die Wahrheit erfahren.

James atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, kramte sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche, wählte das Adressbuch, schaltete durch die Kontaktliste:

»… Effy… Freddie…« 

Er ließ die Hand mit dem Telefon darin kraftlos sinken. Wem sollte er davon erzählen. Wer könnte etwas tun. Das Richtige. Was war das Richtige? Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den blutigen Haufen vor seinen Füßen, der einmal der Mensch oder so etwas in der Art gewesen war, der Cook seinen besten Freund genommen und damit wieder einmal bestätigt hatte, dass nichts Gutes bei James blieb. Niemals. Weder Effy noch Freddie. Und dieser Foster würde auch der Grund sein, weshalb Cook den Rest seines verpfuschten Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen würde, weil er nicht mehr nur ein erbärmlicher Nichtsnutz war, ein Kleinkrimineller, den man in den Jugendknast steckte, aus dem er schon einmal ausgebrochen war, sondern ein Mörder. Dessen wurde Cook sich in diesem Augenblick gewahr.

Er war ein Mörder und er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er war Nichts und hatte Nichts.

Cook presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er wusste, was zu tun war. Was richtig war. Entschlossen tippte er eine Nummer in das Telefon und wartete. Ein Tuten. Noch eins, dann tönte ihm blechern die Stimme einer Frau entgegen:

»City of Bristol Police Department Notrufzentrale, Constable Lana Banks, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?«

James öffnete den Mund. Seine Kehle schien plötzlich wie zugeschnürt. Es auszusprechen würde es wahr machen, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Das Geräusch, das seine Lippen verließ, war nur mehr ein Krächzen. Ein Wimmern. Die Worte, sie waren in seinem Kopf. Aber aussprechen konnte er sie nicht.

»Hallo, Sir, Madam, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?«

Mit einem Schlag brach alles über Cook herein: Tränen. Trauer. Schmerz. Die bittere, unumstößliche Wahrheit und die Worte flossen aus ihm heraus, wie seine Tränen:

»Mein bester Freund… Freddie… Freddie Mclair… er… ist tot!«


	2. Effy

Die Stimme der Therapeutin tropfte an Effy Stonem ab wie der Regen an der Fensterscheibe, der seit Tagen unaufhörlich über Bristol nieder ging. Effy sah aus dem Fenster in den Garten der Anstalt. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal draußen gewesen war. Draußen hatte sein dürfen. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Bruchstücke. Wörter. Sie rauschten an Effy vorbei, berührten sie nicht.

»Verlust… Mord… schrecklich… nie wieder… keine Schuld… Licht… gut… Hoffnung… Geduld…«

Ein Wort jedoch ließ Effy zusammenfahren.

»… Liebe…«

Effy sah kurz in das Gesicht der jungen Psychiaterin, die sich redlich bemühte, zu ihr durchzudringen. Sie war der dritte »Spezialist«, der sich an Effy und ihrem Schweigen versuchte. Fast tat ihr die Frau schon wieder leid. Ebenso wie ihre Mutter, die hinter ihnen auf einem Sofa im Behandlungszimmer saß und in einer Zeitung blätterte. Eine Zeitung, in der noch immer Effys Gesicht abgebildet war.

Effys… John Fosters… Cooks … Freddies…

Der Schmerz war wie ein Nadelstich. Effys Finger krampften sich in ihren viel zu großen Pullover, in dessen Ärmel sie ihre Hände zurückgezogen hatte, wie eine Schildkröte in ihren Panzer. Sie dachte an Freddies Augen. Groß und braun. Sie dachte daran, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte und sie ihn. Sie dachte an Freddies Notizheft, dass Panda in ihr Zimmer geschmuggelt hatte und das dort gut versteckt auf Effy wartete.

»Ich liebe sie«

Wieder und Wieder. Seite für Seite.

»Ich liebe sie«

Freddie hatte sie geliebt. Dass er sie verlassen hatte, war weder seine noch ihre Schuld gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht verlassen wollen. Dennoch war es geschehen. Freddie war fort und würde nie wieder zurückkommen.

»Wir machen dann morgen weiter«, erlöste die resignierte Stimme der Doktorin Effy von ihrer Therapiestunde. Effy stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, während ihre Mutter von der dunkelblonden Therapeutin zurück gehalten wurde.

Effy konnte die beiden Frauen sprechen hören, während sie den Korridor mit den weißen Wänden und der hohen Decken betrat. In der geschlossenen Abteilung des Sanatoriums.

»Ich halte es für besser, wenn Sie Ihre Tochter und mich das nächste Mal allein lassen würden. Ihre Anwesenheit…«

»Meine Anwesenheit ist verdammt noch mal nötig, Dr. Hatcher«, fiel Anthea Stonem der jungen Frau harsch ins Wort. »Ich habe diesem Dr. Foster vertraut. Er hat… Dieser Mann hat vielleicht den Freund meiner Tochter ermordet. Und ich habe sie mit so einem… einem Mörder allein gelassen. Das wird nicht mehr passieren. Die Therapie findet nur noch in meiner Anwesenheit statt oder gar nicht.«

»Mrs.Stonem, seien Sie doch vernünftig! Dieser Junge, dieser James Cook, ist ein Mörder. Auch ein Freund ihrer Tochter, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, aber Dr. Foster… Es ist gar nicht eindeutig bewiesen… Wenn erst dieser… «

Effy bog in den nächsten Korridor ein und ließ die Stimmen hinter sich.

Freddie war tot.

John Foster war tot.

Und sie war in dieser Anstalt gefangen. Überwacht. Kontrolliert. Ruhig gestellt.

Nur zu ihrem Besten. Nach dem Zusammenbruch. Nach dem Schmerz, der Trauer, dem Nichts.

Effy öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete. Weiße Wände. Eine hohe Decke. Wie überall in der Anstalt. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und Tee. Ihr Blick richtete sich hinter die vergitterte Fensterscheibe. Nach draußen. Draußen! Effy aber war eingesperrt… zu ihrem Besten.

Sie hörte Schritte, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter war gerötet, als sie den Raum leise betrat. Ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf ihren Zügen. Effy jedoch verzog keine Miene. Es war ihr gleich. Anthea streckte eine Hand nach Effy aus, legte sie ihr auf den Oberschenkel. Auch das war Effy gleich.

»Wenn du nicht mit ihnen sprichst, dann können sie dir nicht helfen, Schatz«, redete sie auf Effy ein. Wie so oft in diesen Tagen. Und wieder perlten die Worte an ihr ab. Effys Blick fiel auf das Foto auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es zeigte sie selbst - jünger, fröhlich - und Tony, ihren Bruder, der Hasenohren hinter ihrem Kopf zeigte. Effy konnte sich noch erinnern, wann es entstanden war. Chelle hatte es gemacht. An Tonys Geburtstag vor drei Jahren. Vor dem Unfall. Aber das alles schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

Wenn Tony da gewesen wäre, dann wäre vielleicht…

Effy verbannte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Tony war nicht da gewesen, so wie er auch jetzt nicht da war. Darüber nachzudenken, machte keinen Sinn.

Anthea war Effys Blick gefolgt. Sie seufzte.

»Ich habe versucht ihn zu erreichen, aber Tony, er…«, sie zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. »Irgendwann werde ich ihn ans Telefon bekommen und dann wird er dich besuchen. Aber erstmal musst du mit den Ärzten sprechen und der Polizei. Sie lassen dich nicht eher nach hause, bis du nicht mit ihnen sprichst.«

Effy reagierte nicht, auch als die Hand ihrer Mutter von ihrem Oberschenkel auf ihre Hand wanderte und diese fest drückte. Aufmunternd.

»Du musst mit ihnen sprechen, damit sie wissen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, verstehst du? Nach deinem Zusammenbruch. Damit sie wissen, dass die Medikamente wirken. Erst dann kann ich dich mit nach hause nehmen. Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten, Schatz.«

Anthea atmete tief durch, sie wollte noch etwas sagen, als die Schwester zur Medikamentenausgabe hereinkam. Drei verschiedene Pillen lagen in einem Behälter auf dem kleinen Tablett. Ohne zu zögern nahm Effy die Präparate an sich und spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser herunter.

Anthea lächelte wohlwollend und nickte der Schwester erleichtert zu, die erst Effys Mund kontrollierte und dann auf ihrer Liste vermerkte, dass die Medikamente vorschriftsmäßig eingenommen worden waren.

»Das ist gut, Effy. Sehr gut.« Anthea stand auf und legte die Arme um Effy. Presste sie an sich. »Alles wird gut werden.«

Zusammen mit der Schwester verließ sie schließlich den Raum, winkte Effy zum Abschied.

»Wir sehen uns morgen.«

Wieder reagierte Effy nicht.

Es würde kein Morgen geben. Aber das würde ihre Mutter noch früh genug erfahren.

Effy wartete einen Moment, dann ging sie zu dem Waschbecken, das in eine der Zimmerecken integriert war. Sie nahm ihre Zahnbürste von der Ablage unter dem Spiegel, betrachtete kurz ihr Abbild darin, dann steckte sie den Stiel der Bürste tief in ihren Mund, in ihren Hals. Der Würgereflex setzte sofort ein. Ein Schwall Erbrochenes schoss brennend Effys Kehle herauf in ihren Mund, ihre Nase, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Der bittere Geschmack der aufgelösten Medikamente ließ sie wieder und wieder Flüssigkeit hervorwürgen. Bis nichts mehr in Effys Magen war, bis sie sich vollkommen leer fühlte, erschöpft und ausgelaugt.

Effy schraubte den Wasserhahn auf, sammelte kaltes Wasser in den Händen, spritzte es sich über das Gesicht und spülte ihren Mund aus. Dann hob sie den Blick in den Spiegel und lächelte zufrieden. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag.

Sie durchquerte den Raum kniete sich auf den Boden, bewegte ein loses Brett des Dielenfußbodens, bis sie es so zu fassen bekam, dass sie es abheben konnte. Darunter war ein Hohlraum und in diesem befand es sich gleich neben Pandas Mobiltelefon: Freddies Notizheft. Freddies Vermächtnis an Effy.

Er hatte sie geliebt. So wie sie ihn. Und es war gut gewesen. Richtig. Das wusste sie jetzt. Auch wenn das alles war, was ihr von ihm geblieben war.


	3. JJ

JJ blickte hektisch auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Minuten. Es wurde Zeit, dass er aufbrach, wenn er die Sache tatsächlich durchziehen wollte. Planung war alles. Immer. Er nahm seine Jacke vom Haken und steckte den Umschlag, den er schon vor Tagen vorbereitet hatte, in die Innentasche. Bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, trat er zu Lara in die Küche, die Baby Albert auf dem Arm wiegte und Milch auf dem Herd warm machte.

»Ich muss los«, sagte er und trat unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während diese wunderbare Frau, bei der JJ immer noch nicht fassen konnte, dass sie sich wirklich dafür entschieden hatte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, sich ihm zu wandte.

»Oh, JJ!« Sie stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. »Bist du sicher, dass das alles eine gute Idee ist?« Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus der gerunzelten Stirn.

JJs Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er dachte angestrengt nach, wusste nicht, wie er Laras Aussage deuten sollte. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Ein Stirnrunzeln. Der Satzauslaut war betont, angehoben, deutete damit auf eine Frage hin. Aber JJ hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie tatsächlich seine Meinung hören oder etwas anderes wissen wollte oder sagen. Gesichtsausdrücke, Gefühle, das war immer noch schwierig, kompliziert. Selbst in der Zeit mit den Pillen. Auch wenn es schon einfacher geworden war als früher. Allein die Entscheidung »normal« zu sein, machte ihn irgendwie »normal« und wenn man ganz genau war, was bedeutete das eigentlich, »normal«? Die Norm? Natürlich konnte man die Norm berechnen. In jeder Population gab es eine Verteilung von Merkmalen, die als »normal« bezeichnet werden konnte, und entweder man lag in der Norm oder eben nicht. Aber im Alltag war die Norm doch etwas anderes und letztlich war es die Perspektive auf ein Merkmal, die darüber entschied, ob es in der Norm lag oder nicht. Alles eine Frage der Perspektive. Und JJ hatte sich entschieden, dass er aus seiner Perspektive »normal« war. So normal, dass er keine Medikamente für das Asperger mehr einnahm und mit dieser Entscheidung war er bisher gut zu Recht gekommen. Besser als früher. Er legte den Kopf schief und traf eine Entscheidung. Er würde sich an das halten, was Lara gefragt hatte. Wörtlich. Aber auch das war nicht so einfach zu beantworten.

»Nun, sicher bin ich mir nicht, ob das alles eine gute Idee ist«, antwortete er schließlich vorsichtig. »Sicher würde schließlich bedeuten, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass alles gut geht, was gleich bedeutend damit wäre, dass es eine gute Idee ist, bei eins liegt. Und das ist wohl eher… unwahrscheinlich, mathematisch gesehen. Wobei es natürlich keine Vergleichswerte gibt, auf die ich mich beziehen könnte, weil ich mich noch nie in einer solchen Situation befunden habe und auch niemanden kenne oder über jemanden gelesen habe, der sich schon mal in so einer Situation befunden hat. Deshalb, denke ich…«

Lara schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und verschloss JJs Mund mit einem schmatzenden Kuss, was seinen Redeschwall stoppte.

»Ich wollte sagen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache und hoffe, dass alles gut geht, JJ«, erklärte sie und plötzlich kam er sich wie ein Idiot vor. Natürlich. Ihr Stirnrunzeln. Es war Besorgnis gewesen. Und bei näherer Betrachtung machte das auch Sinn. Es gab ein Risiko. JJ hatte einen Nachmittag lang damit zu gebracht, das Risiko zu berechnen zu versuchen. Er hatte es in dem Moment aufgegeben, in dem ihm klar geworden war, dass es keine Rolle spielte. Er hatte sich längst entschieden, es zu tun. Ganz gleich wie groß die Risiken waren.

»Sie sind… waren meine besten Freunde! Ich...«

»Ich weiß.« Lara zog JJ in eine Umarmung, strich ihm zärtlich übers Haar. »Ich verstehe, dass du es tun musst.«

»Ich muss nicht«, erklärte er ernst und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. »Aber ich will.«

Lara lächelte nachsichtig.

»Mir wäre es trotzdem lieber, du würdest es nicht wollen.«

JJ nickte. Er hörte Cooks Stimme in seinem Kopf und wusste, was die richtige Antwort auf Laras Aussage war.

»Aber manchmal muss ein Mann tun, was ein Mann tun muss«, erklärte er entschieden.

»Und deshalb liebe ich dich, Jonah Jones.«

Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und ehe JJ sich versah lagen Laras Lippen auf seinen, erst sanft, dann fordernd, leidenschaftlich. Und fast hätte JJ alle Pläne über Bord geworfen, nur um einen Moment länger in der Umarmung, in dem Kuss zu verweilen, der alle Sinne in ihm weckte. Es war der Geruch von verbrannter Milch, der Lara und ihn voneinander trennte.

»Ich liebe dich auch«, sagte er leise, während sie den Topf von der Herdplatte zog.

»Komm einfach nur wieder zu uns zurück. Ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und noch verhaftet zu werden, ok?!«

Gerade wollte JJ antworten, dass er darauf keinen Einfluss haben würde und dass er sich lediglich Mühe geben könnte, damit das nicht passieren würde, aber das Stirnrunzeln, der Tonfall. Lara wollte keine »richtige« Antwort, sie wollte etwas anderes. Soviel hatte JJ verstanden.

»Ich passe auf mich auf. Versprochen!«

Sie nickte ihm zu und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Freddies Haus. Wie so viele Male zu vor. Und doch ganz anders, denn Freddie würde nicht da sein. Freddie würde niemals mehr da sein. Es würde niemals mehr so sein, wo wa einmal war. 

Für JJ war mit Lara ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen, nachdem er sich aus dem Schatten seiner Freunde gelöst hatte, begonnen hatte ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Unabhängig von Pillen und unabhängig von seinen Freunden. Cook aber war zum Mörder geworden. Freddie zu einem Mordopfer. Und in Mitten dieses Chaos stand Effy Stonem. Die bezaubernde Effy, deren Zauber JJ sich zum Glück früh genug hatte entziehen können, bevor sie auch noch ihn zerstört hätte, während die beiden anderen von ihr in einen Abgrund gerissen worden waren. Dass es mit Cook kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, hatte Freddie immer geahnt, ob er auch seines geahnt hatte? Ob er geahnt hatte, dass Effy der Schlüssel dazu gewesen war? JJ wusste es nicht.

Als er zum Haus der Mclairs kam, parkten mehrere Übertragungswagen der Presse vor der Tür. JJ lief leise am Hauseingang der Mclairs vorbei, schlich geduckt direkt in den Garten im Schatten der Büsche und Sträucher, die das Grundstück säumten, zu Freddies… - das war falsch, sie gehörte Freddie nicht mehr - zur Hütte, korrigierte JJ sich. Durch das geöffnete Wohnzimmerfenster konnte er Stimmen hören. Karen Mclairs Stimme vor allen anderen.

»… deshalb habe ich mit Marty hier den Song aufgenommen. I will miss you forever…Weil ich meinen lieben Bruder, Freddie, so furchtbar vermisse…«

Wut stieg in JJ auf. Freddie hätte nicht gewollt, dass Karen den Wirbel um seinen Tod dazu benutzen würde, um zurück ins »Showbiz« zu kommen, nichts desto trotz tat sie es. Er zählte innerlich herunter bis zehn, um sich zu beruhigen, versuchte das künstliche Schluchzen und die Fragen der Reporter zu ignorieren. Das alles ging ihn nichts an. Er würde es ohnehin nicht ändern können.

JJ seufzte und ging mit schweren Schritten zur Eingangstür der Hütte. Ein Siegel klebte auf der Tür und dem Türzargen. Die Polizei hatte die Hütte als Tatort versiegelt. Damit hatte JJ nicht gerechnet. Kurz zögerte er, doch dann drückte JJ vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter. Ein Versuch. Und zum allerersten Mal, seit JJ denken konnte, war die Tür abgeschlossen. 

JJs Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus, begann dann schneller und schneller zu schlagen.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Mr.Mclair hatte auf JJs Anrufe nicht reagiert und Karen wollte es nicht herausgeben, obwohl es Freddie gehörte. Der Presse wegen. Irgendein Schmutzblatt wollte wohl einen ganzen Batzen dafür bezahlen. Aber niemand hatte ein Recht darauf. Niemand außer ihnen. Die Polizei hatte doch alles gesehen. Alles untersucht. Genauso wie sie alle befragt hatte. Jeden, der Freddie und Cook gekannt hatte. Es war falsch einzubrechen. Es war falsch ein Siegel der Behörden zu brechen. Aber es war auch falsch, dass sie es hatten, dass Karen es benutzen wollte. Für etwas, was Freddie niemals gewollt hätte. Aber Freddie hätte gewollt, dass sie es bekämen. Minus und Minus ergab Plus. Auch wenn Falsch und Falsch nicht Wahr ergab. Trotzdem… Es gab eine höhere Logik als die der Mathematik. JJ wusste das. Fühlte es. Dieselbe Logik, die ihn Lara hatte für sich gewinnen lassen. Die Logik des Herzens.

JJ atmete tief durch. Er war ein Zauberkünstler mit geschickten Fingern. Und außerdem hatte er Cook oft genug dabei zugesehen, wie man es machte. JJ holte eine Haarnadel aus seiner Tasche, die er sonst für einen Zaubertrick benutzte, und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, hatte er das alte Schloss der Hütte geknackt. Das Polizeisiegel beim Öffnen der Tür gebrochen.

Schnellen Schrittes betrat JJ die Hütte, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und sah sich um. Nichts war verändert worden, seit sie Freddies Geburtstag gefeiert hatten. JJ sah alles vor sich. Effy hatte auf der Couch gelegen, ein Notizheft im Arm. Naomi und Emily… Katie… Panda und Thomas… Cook…

JJ schüttelte den Gedanken an die Nacht ab, in der sie noch geglaubt hatten, Freddie würde sich nur eine Auszeit von Effy nehmen. Diese eine Nacht, in der die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen war. Die Nacht, in der Cook Rache genommen und gemordet hatte. Die Nacht, in der JJ hatte verstehen müssen, dass er sie endgültig verloren hatte. Beide. Freddie und Cook.

JJs Blick fokussierte das Bild an der Wand. Der Grund, weshalb er hergekommen war, warum er zum Dieb wurde. Er betrachtete die lachenden Gesichter. Eines davon gehörte zu einer jüngern Version seiner selbst. Athos. Aramis. Porthos.

»Alle für einen, einer für alle!«

Das war ihr Wahlspruch gewesen. Das waren sie gewesen:

Die Drei Musketiere.

Freddie und JJ und Cook. Drei Freunde. Unzertrennlich. Eine Einheit. Heute aber gab es kein wir mehr, keine Musketiere. Heute waren sie alleine. Heute gab es nur noch JJ. Cook. Und einen Grabstein. 

»Einer für alle und alle für einen!«, flüsterte JJ und nahm das vergrößerte Foto vorsichtig von der Wand, rollte es zusammen und fixierte die Rolle mit zwei Gummibändern. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. Der Bus, den er nehmen musste, würde in zwölfeinhalb Minuten abfahren. Die Haltestelle war zwei Minuten zwanzig entfernt. Er hatte bekommen, weshalb er an diesen Ort zurückgekehrt war. Jetzt gab es hier nichts mehr für ihn. JJ öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, lugte vorsichtig hinaus. Die Luft war rein. Er schlich sich davon und blickte nicht zurück.


	4. Emily

Naomi war nervös. Das konnte Emily an der Art erkennen, wie ihre Freundin die Zigarette zwischen den Fingern hielt und schnellen Schrittes durchs Haus eilte. Fluchend.

Der Fernseher surrte im Hintergrund, während Emily ihren Blick schweifen ließ. Naomis Haus war aufgeräumt. Selten hatte Emily es so ordentlich gesehen. Kein schmutziges Geschirr, keine CDs ohne Hüllen, keine CD-Hüllen ohne CDs. Keine Kleidung auf dem Boden. Alles, war an seinem Platz. So wie Naomi und sie beieinander an ihrem Platz waren, dahin, wo sie hin gehörten. Daran hatten auch die schrecklichen Ereignisse nichts geändert, die Naomis Liebeserklärung und ihrer anschließenden Versöhnung in Freddies Hütte nachgefolgt waren.

Naomi hetzte an Emily vorbei in den Flur. Dort standen zwei Rollkoffer. Voll gepackt mit Kleidung und ein Rucksack. Handgepäck für den langen Flug. Heute war es soweit. Emily betrachtete die Papiere, die auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer lagen. Zwei Flugtickets nach Goa, Indien, den Ort, den sie immer mit Naomi hatte besuchen wollen. Die Zukunft, die sie sich immer mit Naomi erträumt hatte, bevor… Doch das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Emily lächelte. Sie liebten einander und ganz gleich, was in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, wer in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, es war vorbei. Jetzt zählten nur sie beide.

Der lauter werdende Ton des Fernsehers ließ Emily aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Naomi stand jetzt mitten im Wohnzimmer und starrte mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Mattscheibe, die Fernbedienung in der Hand.

»Auch noch nach drei Wochen ist die Polizei von Bristol mit dem schockierenden Gewaltverbrechen an dem renommierten Psychiater, Dr. John T. Foster, und dem siebzehnjährigen Freddie Mclair beschäftigt«, erklärte die attraktive Nachrichtensprecherin der BBC, während im Hintergrund die Bilder gezeigt wurden, die seit der Nacht in Freddies Hütte unablässig durch die Medien geisterten. »Vorgestern wurde der von der Gerichtsmedizin freigegebene Leichnam des Siebzehnjährigen, den die Spürhunde auf dem Anwesen von Dr. Foster gefunden haben, der Familie zur Beerdigung übergeben.«

Emily konnte sehen, wie Naomi die Lippen aufeinander presste. Schnell überbrückte sie die Distanz und legte den Arm um sie. Wortlos drückte sie Naomi an sich, die sich in ihrer Umarmung zerbrechlich anfühlte wie eine Puppe. Emily wusste, dass Naomi anfing zu weinen, geräuschlos, als sie die Bilder vom Begräbnis im Fernsehen zeigten, auch wenn Emily die Tränen ihrer Freundin nicht sehen konnte. Sie waren da gewesen, bei Freddies Beerdigung. Vorgestern. Naomi und Emily. Wie die anderen auch. Seine Freunde. Freddies Familie, Leute aus der Schule, ehemalige Lehrer. Alle, außer die beiden Menschen, die ihm am Nächsten gestanden hatten. Diese beiden hatten gefehlt, hatten nicht Abschied nehmen können - nehmen dürfen.

Emily spürte den festen Kloß im Hals, als sie daran dachte, wie sie sich fühlen würde, hätte man ihr verwehrt, sich von einem geliebten Menschen zu verabschieden. Aber Effy war nach ihrem Zusammenbruch wieder in das Sanatorium eingeliefert worden, in dem man sie zuvor behandelt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass sie einen Rückfall erleiden würde und damit die Polizei ihre Aussage aufnehmen konnte. Und Cook… Cooks blauen Augen starrten Emily in diesem Moment eindringlich aus dem Fernsehgerät entgegen. Das Fahndungsfoto lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Bericht.

»…gilt der siebzehnjährige James Cook nach Aussage der Polizei Bristol weiterhin als Hauptverdächtiger im Fall Foster und Mclair. Der Siebzehnjährige ist immer noch auf der Flucht. Die Polizei geht davon aus, dass er gewaltbereit und äußerst gefährlich ist. Im Frühling dieses Jahres war er bereits zu einer Jugendhaftstrafe wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und Drogenhandel mit Todesfolge verurteilt worden. Sollten Sie…«

Naomi hatte sich in Emilys Umarmung versteift, als den Worten der Sprecherin das Foto von Sophia folgte. Dem Mädchen, mit dem das Ende ihrer Beziehung, begonnen - mit dem Naomi sie betrogen hatte. Das Mädchen, das sich im MDMA-Rausch umgebracht hatte. MDMA, das Naomi ihr verkauft hatte, wofür Cook ins Gefängnis gegangen war. Um Naomi zu decken. Zu schützen. Für Naomi!

Im Augenwinkel konnte Emily sehen, wie sich Naomi verschämt versuchte, die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen. Sie zitterte. Zwischen ihnen nichts als die Stimme der Nachrichtensprecherin und die Bilder von ihren Freunden und Freddies Mörder.

»… die Angehörigen zu Wort melden. Allen voran Karen Mclair, die unglückliche Zweite beim letzten Sexxbomb-Wettbewerb, die ihre Trauer auf kreative Art mit einem Song zu bewältigen versucht. Dafür gebe ich per Live-Schaltung an…«

Emily griff nach Naomis Hand, nach der Fernbedienung darin, und schaltete das Gerät aus. Noch immer zitterte Naomi. Alles, was Emily tun konnte, war sie umarmen.

»Alles wird gut werden!«, sagte sie, nahm Naomis Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste sie. Lange und zärtlich. Sie wollte, dass Naomi es fühlen konnte. Ihre Liebe und das Vertrauen. Nichts würde sie mehr trennen. Nichts würde sich mehr zwischen sie beide stellen. Nichts würde mehr passieren.

»Du und ich, Naomi, wir lieben uns. Deshalb wird alles gut. Egal, wo wir auch sein mögen. Hier. Goa. Das ist egal.«

Naomi lächelte schüchtern. Die Wimperntusche um ihre strahlenden grauen Augen war verlaufen. Emily streckte den Finger aus und versuchte das Nötigste wegzuwischen.

»Du solltest dich besser darum kümmern. Ich meine, was sollen denn die anderen von uns denken, wenn du so verheult am Flughafen auftauchst?«

Emily lächelte und blickte ihrer Freundin liebevoll nach, die auf diese Bemerkung hin das Wohnzimmer Richtung Bad verließ. Kaum war sie dort verschwunden, klingelte es an der Tür. Emily warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, sah das rote Auto von Pandas Mutter. Thomas saß am Steuer. Schnell prüfte sie noch mal den Herd, den Anrufbeantworter und schaltete den Fernseher ganz aus.

»Beeil dich, Süße. Panda und Thomas sind schon da, um uns abzuholen!«

Naomi war blass, als sie aus dem Badezimmer hinaustrat. Unsicher stand sie im Flur.

»Dann ist es jetzt wohl so weit«, stellte sie beklommen fest. Emily nickte. »Haben wir alles?«

Wieder nickte Emily und griff nach dem Rucksack. Naomi zögerte.

»Bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass wir das Richtige tun?«, flüsterte sie.

»Es war deine Idee, Naomi.« Emily griff nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie fest. »Deshalb kann es nur richtig sein. Alles wird gut werden, vertrau mir!«

Wieder zog Emily Naomi in ihre Arme, wollte sie spüren lassen, dass ihre Sorgen unbegründet waren, wollte alles Negative vertreiben. Ihre Lippen berührten sich - sanft und warm - sagten alles, was es zu sagen gab. Das, was sie vorhatten, war richtig. Nach allem, was passiert war, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, war das das große Finale, das einzige, was sie noch tun mussten. Es riskieren. Alles. Dessen war Emily sich sicher. Sie nahmen die Rollkoffer, gingen aus der Tür, schlossen ab und schauten nicht mehr zurück. Für diese Sache gab es kein Zurück. Für keinen von ihnen.


	5. Panda

Thomas wirkte angespannt, während sie durch die Pforte der Heilanstalt gingen. Panda seufzte und zog das Tuch, das sie sich um den Kopf gebunden hatte, fester. Es regnete. Sie winkte den Pflegern und Schwestern zur Begrüßung zu.

Die Sonnenbrille, die sie anhatte, war riesig und ließ sich Panda wie ein übergroßes Insekt fühlen. Eine Libelle im Regen, dachte sie und musste den Impuls unterdrücken, einfach die Arme auszubreiten und mit einem lauten Surrgeräusch durch den Vorplatz der Heilanstalt zu fliegen… oder eher zu laufen, korrigierte sie sich, denn fliegen konnte sie nur in ihren Träumen. Das glaubte sie zu mindest. Wirklich ausprobiert hatte sie das mit dem Fliegen im richtigen Leben noch nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht ernsthaft, was sie vielleicht mal in Erwägung ziehen sollte. Irgendwann. Dann würde sie auch diese Sonnenbrille wieder aufsetzen. Das wäre bestimmt lustig, dachte sie - eine Panda-Belle - und lachte laut auf, so dass ihr die Leute seltsame Blicke zu warfen. Wissen, was in Pandas Kopf vorging, konnten die schließlich nicht. Die Patienten und Pfleger sahen und hörten sie einfach nur aus dem Nichts schallend lachen.

Thomas schüttelte in sich hinein grinsend den Kopf. Panda war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er zwar auch nicht wissen konnte, was sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte, aber sie glaubte, dass er das von ihr schon gewöhnt war, während die anderen sie wohl für eine Insassin dieser Klapsmühle halten mussten. Mit ihrem bunten, auffälligen Kopftuch, dieser Libellenbrille und dem Lachen aus dem Nichts.

»Bsssst«, hallte es wieder durch Pandas Kopf und sie quietschte vergnügt auf. Am Eingang zur geschlossenen Abteilung wurde Panda jedoch ernst. Sie mussten ihre Ausweise vorzeigen. Auch wenn der Mann am Schalter sie von ihren früheren Besuchen bereits kannte. Er runzelte fragend die Stirn, fragte dann aber doch nichts, als er ihren Aufzug musterte, nickte ihnen nur freundlich zu und betätigte dann den Summer an der Tür, der Thomas und sie in die geschlossene Abteilung des Sanatoriums einließ.

»Srrrrrr«, dachte Panda kichernd. »Das war ja beinahe so gut wie ein 'Bssst'!«

Und fast hätte sie die Arme, die Flügel der Panda-Belle, doch noch ausgestreckt. Dann kamen sie am Krankenzimmer an, klopften und wartet nicht auf eine Antwort. Effy würde nicht antworten. Aber sie hatte schon gewartet, das konnte Panda an ihrem aufmerksamen Blick sehen, mit dem Effy sie beide auf dem Bett sitzend ansah. Panda wusste, dass Effy etwas unter der Bettdecke versteckte. Es war das Notizheft, das Panda ihr gebracht hatte: Freddies Notizheft. Erst als Thomas die Tür fest hinter ihnen schloss, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Effys Gesicht aus. Pandas beste Freundin hopste behände aus dem Bett und begrüßte erst Thomas mit einer knappen Umarmung, dann Panda mit einer wesentlich längeren.

»Endlich«, stieß sie dabei leise aus und Panda wusste, dass es das erste Wort sein musste, das Effy sprach, nachdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

»Oh, Eff!« Panda lächelte breit. »Was hältst du davon?«

Panda breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um ihrer Freundin, das »Kostüm« zu zeigen, das sie ausgesucht hatte. Die Sonnenbrille, das bunte Kopftuch, eine blaue gerade geschnittene Jeans, wie die die Effy bereits anhatte, und ein weites Kleid darüber und quasi als Krönung noch eine Strickjacke.

»Schräg«, entgegnete Effy und grinste. »Aber gut.«

»Siehst du, ich wusste, dass es Eff gefällt«, wandte sich Panda Thomas zu, der schweigend in einer Ecke stand. Die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Das »Kostüm« genauso wie das, was sie vorhatten. Aber Panda wollte es. Sie waren doch Freunde. Nach allem waren sie doch immer noch Freunde. Es war richtig, zu helfen. Und Thomas wusste das. Thomas tat immer das Richtige. Meistens zu mindest. Wenn er nicht gerade ein Idiot war. Und das war er eigentlich nur in Bezug auf Panda, sinnierte sie.

»Was ist los, Thomas?«, fragte Effy, die seine stille Ablehnung ebenfalls zu spüren schien. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. »Hast du Angst, dass sie dich in Harvard nicht nehmen wegen dieser Sache hier?« Effys kalte graue Augen bohrten sich in Thomas dunkle. »Du kannst immer noch gehen, wenn…«

»Ich habe keine Angst um mich, Effy«, entgegnete Thomas ruhig und abgeklärt, so wie Panda es von ihrem Ex-Freund gewöhnt war. »Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich.«

»Ich weiß, was ich tue«, entgegnete sie bestimmt. Die Spannung im Raum war beinahe greifbar und ließ sich Panda innerlich winden. Sie hasste das. Sie hasste das so sehr.

»Gut«, stieß sie aus und nahm Effys Hand. »Dann ist doch alles gut, oder nicht? Effy? Tomo?«

Seufzend zuckte er mit den Schultern, ergab sich Effys durchdringendem, stahlgrauen Blick, der auch ohne die dunkle Schminke um ihre Augen so intensiv war, dass es Panda ganz mulmig zumute wurde.

»Dann sollten wir jetzt anfangen.« Effys Worte ließen Thomas aufseufzen.

»Ich warte solange draußen.« Er nickte Panda zu und verließ das Zimmer. Falls plötzlich jemand versuchen sollte herein zukommen, würde Thomas ihnen Zeit verschaffen und außerdem würde er so weder Effy noch Panda beim Umziehen zusehen. Ganz ritterlich. Wieder musste Panda kichern. Thomas wäre ein guter Ritter gewesen, damals, dachte sie. Ungewöhnlich, aber gut. Sie schob das Bild von Thomas in einer glänzenden Ritterrüstung, das bei ihren Überlegungen aufgekommen war zur Seite und wickelte sich das Tuch vom Kopf. Sie legte die Brille auf Effys Nachttisch ab, auf dem ein leerer Bilderrahmen stand. Schnell schlüpfte sie aus der Strickjacke, dem Kleid und warf beides aufs Bett, wo Effy schon ihren großen grauen Pullover für Panda bereit gelegt hatte. Sie zog ihn sich über und warf dann einen Blick auf Effy. Das geblümte leichte Kleid hing Effy über den knochigen Schultern, was allerdings nicht zu deutlich wurde, nachdem sie die Strickjacke etwas fester an sich zog. Sie sahen sich beide einen Moment schweigend an und grinsten dann.

»Deine Haare!« Effy griff nach einer von Pandas Strähnen und ließ sie ungläubig durch ihre Finger gleiten. Pandora nickte. Sie hatte sie extra dunkel gefärbt und Locken hinein gedreht, so dass ihre Frisur jetzt aussah wie Effys. Überhaupt sah sie jetzt wirklich ein bisschen aus wie Effy. In dem großen Pulli, mit den langen dunklen Haaren. Auf den ersten Blick nur. Schließlich glichen sie sich nicht wirklich, allein was die Gewichtsklasse betraf, aber das fiel bei dem übergroßen Oberteil nicht weiter auf. Vor allem wenn Panda auf dem Bett unter der Decke liegen und sich schlafend stellen würde. Als nächstes wickelte sie Effy das Kopftuch um, die sich danach kritisch im Spiegel betrachtete. Panda stellte sich neben sie. Wieder musterten sie sich gegenseitig. Nickten beide anerkennend.

»Fertig«, flüsterte Effy. Doch Panda schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf.

»Noch nicht ganz.«

Sie griff nach der Sonnenbrille auf dem Nachttisch, hielt sie Effy hin.

»Für den letzten Schliff«, sagte Panda dabei und grinste, obwohl ihr das Herz plötzlich unendlich schwer wurde. Effy lächelte. Statt die Brille an sich zu nehmen, schlang sie die Arme um Panda. Fest. Fester als sie es den kleinen, dünnen Ärmchen ihrer Freundin zu getraut hatte.

»Danke, Panda«, flüsterte Effy in Pandas Ohr. Ihr Atem kitzelte Pandora, stellte ihre Nackenhaare auf und ließ sie kichern.

»Kein Problem, Eff. Du bist meine beste Freundin und Freunde tun so was doch für einander, oder nicht!?« Panda konnte Effy durch den Spiegel lächeln sehen. Ein müdes Lächeln, aber dennoch ehrlich und es zog ihr den Hals zu. Panda zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. Noch immer lagen sie sich in den Armen.

»Harvard, hum!?«, fragte Effy leise. Panda nickte. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. »Amerika. Das ist verdammt weit weg. Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt, oder?!«

Panda schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Thomas noch immer nicht gesagt, dass ihre Zukunft ebenso wie seine in Harvard lag. Er als Läufer, sie als Geschichtsstudentin. Sie hatten in Freddies Hütte Frieden geschlossen. Sich für Freundschaft entschieden, obwohl Panda wusste, dass sie nie einfach nur Freunde sein würden. Aber es war kompliziert. Diese ganze Sache war so vertrackt, zerbrechlich. Ein Wort zu viel und alles wäre kaputt. Wieder! Aber das wollte Panda nicht, sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren, deshalb hatte sie nichts gesagt, deshalb waren Thomas und sie heute als Freunde hier. Freunde in der Gegenwart. Die Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht abschütteln, der Schmerz eines gebrochenen Herzens, die Schuldgefühle, wohl aber ein Schlussstrich darunter ziehen. Aber was die Zukunft bringen würde…?

»Wir sind Freunde. Das ist gut. Und mehr…« Panda zuckte mit den Achseln. »Wir werden sehen… Vielleicht… ich weiß es nicht...«

»Ja«, hörte Panda Effys Stimme wieder und diesmal so leise, als hätte sie gar nicht gesprochen. »Ich weiß, was du meinst.« Und Panda wusste, dass Effy sie verstand. Besser als jeder andere, weil Pandora auch wusste, an wen ihre Freundin bei diesen Worten dachte. Pandas Hände suchten Effys drückten sie fest, während sie sich gegenüberstanden.

»Bist du dir sicher?«, fragte Effy noch mal. »Dass du das hier für mich machen willst?«

»Bin ich.«

»Dann heißt es jetzt wohl Abschied nehmen.« Effy grinste linkisch. Schlackerte etwas mit ihren Händen hin und her.

»Gott, wie das klingt.« Panda kicherte und überspielte damit die Traurigkeit, die sich zu ihnen gesellte. »Wie in einem Film.«

Effy seufzte und strich Panda eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

»Wir sind beste Freunde, Eff, wir werden uns wieder sehen«, erklärte Panda kategorisch. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, wen sie mit dieser Aussage überzeugen wollte. Sich selbst oder Effy, die sie nur traurig anlächelte, aber nicht antwortete. Stattdessen nahm sie die Sonnenbrille an sich und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. Ein kritischer Blick in den Spiegel. Dann zu Panda.

»Wie sehe ich aus?«

»Perfekt.« Pandora reckte den Daumen nach oben. »Wie eine Lib-Effy.«

Effy runzelte die Stirn, während Panda es sich auf dem Bett bequem machte.

»Eine was?«, fragte sie irritiert. Panda deutete auf die Brille.

»Eine Mischung aus Libelle und Effy. Eine Lib-Effy eben«, erklärte sie ihrer begriffsstutzigen Freundin. Effy schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und lachte leise, dann zog sie das Notizbuch und das Mobiltelefon, das Panda ihr geliehen und heimlich in die Anstalt geschmuggelt hatte, unter der Bettdecke am Fuße des Bettes hervor, gab es ihr zurück und verstaute das Notizheft unter dem Kleid. Dann machte sie sich in ihrem »Lib-Effy-Kostüm«, das eigentlich eine »Panda-Belle« darstellen sollte, auf den Weg zur Tür.

»Pass auf dich auf, Panda Pops!«, sagte Effy, die Hand auf der Türklinke ruhend.

»Ich werde dich vermissen, Eff«, stieß sie aus. Ein bisschen verzweifelt und in der Hoffnung, dass Effy etwas sagen würde, etwas, was Panda Hoffnung geben könnte, etwas, was ihr zeigte, dass diese Aktion tatsächlich Sinn machte. Doch Effy schwieg, zögerte, dann war sie mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei Panda, drückte sie an sich. Verzweifelt beinahe. Presste ihr wortlos die Lippen auf die Stirn. Und ehe Panda reagieren konnte, war Effy aus der Tür. Ließ Panda mit einem geflüsterten »Leb wohl!« im Zimmer zurück.


	6. Naomi

Der Flug nach Goa war bereits einmal aufgerufen worden. Naomis Herz raste und ihre Hände schwitzten unerträglich. Noch standen nur sie beide - sie und Emily - in Halle drei des Flughafen Bristol, wenn man von den Flughafenmitarbeitern und den ganzen Fremden absah, die abflogen, ankamen, eincheckten oder einfach nur warteten.

Thomas und Panda hatten sie wie verabredet am Flughafen abgesetzt, waren dann zum Sanatorium gefahren. Zu Effy. Und jetzt blieb Naomi und Emily nur noch eins: Warten. Darauf, dass es losging. Hoffen, dass alles gut ging. So wie geplant.

Emily lehnte gelassen an einer Info-Tafel. Den Rucksack über einer Schulter. Ruhig. Äußerlich zu mindest. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Sie schenkte Naomi ein kleines Lächeln, als sie bemerkte, dass Naomis Blick auf ihr ruhte. Dann trat sie an Naomis Seite und nahm ihre Hand. 

»Hör auf dich zu Sorgen, das gibt nur Falten!«, sagte sie und knuffte Naomi sanft in den Oberarm. 

»Oh, Ems, ich…«

Emilys Zeigefinger auf Naomis Lippen stoppten die Worte. 

»Es wird alles gut gehen. Du wirst sehen!« 

»Aber was ist, wenn…« Jetzt waren es Emilys Lippen, die Naomis Sorgen in ihrem Mund mit einem Kuss einschlossen. Aber sie waren trotzdem da. Es gab so viel, was schief gehen konnte. Überhaupt. Das, was Naomi vor drei Wochen noch wie eine geniale Idee vorgekommen war, machte ihr heute nur noch eine Scheiß-Angst. 

»Ich liebe dich, Naomi. Und du liebst mich. Ich bin bei dir. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Alles wird gut gehen.« Emily suchte ihren Blick. Dunkel, warm, liebevoll. Naomi erinnerte sich daran, dass diese Augen sie nicht immer so angesehen hatten. Aber die Liebe darin drohte Naomi in diesem Augenblick fast zu ertränken, so wie der Hass darin Naomi zuvor monatelang hatte brennen lassen. 

Würde es immer so sein? Musste Liebe vielleicht so sein? Ein ewiges Auf und Ab? Wobei sich Emilys Hand in ihrer jetzt so anfühlte, als wären sie für einander gemacht. Dafür sich auf ewig gegenseitig festzuhalten. Naomi erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass nicht Emily diejenige gewesen war, die unzählige Mal gekniffen hatte. Emily hatte zu ihr gestanden, bis zu letzt. Bis Naomi ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Und dann hatte sie trotz allem doch Naomis Entschuldigung angenommen und war jetzt sogar hier. Mit ihr. In diesem Augenblick. Tat das für sie. Gab Naomi die Chance ihre Schuld zurückzubezahlen. Und in diesem Augenblick fühlte es sich tatsächlich so an, als hätte es diese Zeit des Hasses und der Kälte zwischen ihnen nie gegeben, sondern nur Liebe. Alles verzehrende, ertränkende Liebe. 

Gerade durchquerte eine Gruppe von Polizisten die Flughafenhalle. Eine der Uniformierten starrte sie unverhohlen an. Stieß einen Kollegen mit dem Ellbogen an, damit er zu ihnen herüber sah. Zu den Lesben! Sie konnte das Wort von ihren Lippen lesen. Naomis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um dann noch schneller zu schlagen. Naomi fühlte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Panik. Es war ihr, als könnte sie nicht atmen. Ihre Hand schwitzte. Dennoch ließ Emily sie nicht los. 

»Ems, ich…« 

»Sch!« Wieder fixierte Emily sie mit einem Blick aus braunen Augen. Beruhigend. »Du musst keine Angst haben. Wir schaffen das zusammen. Die anderen müssten jeden Moment hier sein, dann verabschieden wir uns und danach gibt es nur noch uns beide.« 

»Nur wir beide«, wiederholte Naomi tonlos. Ihr Mund war staubtrocken. 

»Es spielt doch keine Rolle, ob wir hier sind oder in Goa oder sonst wo. Das, was wir vorhaben, ist das einzig Richtige, Naomi. Hör einfach auf, ständig daran zu zweifeln!« 

Naomi betrachtete ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Es wurde Zeit, erwachsen zu werden. Sie konnte nicht ewig weglaufen. Emily war hier und das war schön. Es gab nichts Schöneres, als die Vorstellung, den Rest ihres Lebens mit Emily verbringen zu können, trotzdem hatte gerade diese Vorstellung kaum an Schrecken verloren. Auch wenn Naomi in Freddies Hütte vor Emily die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Naomi fühlte sich ihr noch immer hilflos ausgeliefert. Dabei war sie doch diejenige gewesen, die Emily wieder und wieder wehgetan hatte. Zuerst jedenfalls. Naomi seufzte. Wenn Emily dazu in der Lage war, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, Mut zu haben, neu anzufangen und diese verrückte Sache mit Goa, die Naomi sich ausgedacht hatte, durchzuziehen, dann konnte sie das auch. Und hatte nicht Freddies Tod gezeigt, wie kurz das Leben war? Zu kurz, um wegzulaufen. Schon gar nicht vor demjenigen, den man liebte. Aus der Sache mit Freddie hatte Naomi vieles Lernen können. Beängstigendes. Ermutigendes. Naomi hatte lernen können, wie zerstörerisch Liebe sein konnte, aber auch, dass ihre Kraft so stark war, dass sie jedem Schmerz, jeder Vernunft trotzte. Liebe war vielleicht die stärkste Macht auf der Welt. Liebe zu dem einen Menschen, dem Geliebten. Genauso wie Liebe zu Freunden. Naomi seufzte leise und hob ihren Blick in Emilys. 

»Du hast Recht. Das einzig Richtige«, sagte Naomi schließlich. 

Und damit kam es ihr gar nicht mal mehr so schwer vor, die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln zu heben. Emily erwiderte es und drückte aufmunternd Naomis Hand, was ihren Herzschlag beruhigte. 

»Ich hoffe nur, dass es funktioniert. Ich wünsche es«, sagte Naomi. Diesmal bebte ihre Stimme jedoch nicht vor Angst, sondern war ruhig.

»Das wird es. Es ist deine Idee gewesen. Es wird funktionieren. Ich weiß es.« 

Naomi drückte die Schultern durch, richtete sich auf, nickte und das erste Mal machte sich so etwas wie Zuversicht in ihr breit. Sie hatte die einmalige Chance heute etwas Spektakuläres zu tun. Ihre Schuld zu bezahlen. So eine Chance bekam man nur ein einziges Mal im Leben. Und Naomi fühlte in diesem Moment, dass sie dankbar dafür sein musste. Und sie war es. Sie war dankbar und zuversichtlich. Glücklich sogar. Selbst wenn es nicht funktionierte, dann hatten sie es wenigstens versucht, dann hatten sie alles gegeben. Würden sich nichts vorwerfen müssen. Wenn Naomi wieder ihr Gesicht im Spiegel ansehen können wollte, dann musste sie das durchziehen. Das Bedürfnis, einfach davon zu laufen, verschwand schlagartig.

»Ich liebe dich, Emily. Ich liebe dich wahnsinnig.«

Als Naomi Emily an sich zog und küsste, mit aller Leidenschaft, mit allem, was sie für ihre Freundin, ihr große Liebe, empfand, fühlte sie nichts als Glück. Ihres und Emilys. Und Naomi wusste, dass alles gut werden würde. Egal, welchen Ausgang die Sache mit Goa nehmen würde.


	7. Thomas

Als sich die Tür des Krankenzimmers mit einem Ruck öffnete, zuckte Thomas überrascht zusammen. Das war schneller gegangen, als er erwartet hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie Effy in ihrem seltsamen Aufzug tief durchatmete und sich sammelte. Sie tat immer so unnahbar und kalt, dabei war sie vielleicht hinter der Fassade, die sie wie die Verkleidung jetzt, sonst immer zur Schau stellte, verletzlicher, als jeder andere und deshalb hielt Thomas es für falsch. Diese ganze Sache. Ein Teil von ihm zumindest. Der andere Teil, der der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mitzumachen, konnte es verstehen. Irgendwie.

Thomas sparte sich die Frage, ob Effy sich immer noch sicher war. Den Einwurf, dass sie noch einmal darüber nachdenken sollte.

Sie atmete mit einem Stoß kräftig aus, ging zielstrebig an ihm vorbei und gebot ihm mit einem knappen Nicken, zu folgen. Es ging los. Sie würden es tatsächlich tun. Langsam schritten sie durch die Korridore. Thomas’ Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es bedeuten würde, wenn man sie erwischte. Ob er sich strafbar machte. Ob er tatsächlich seinen Studienplatz in Übersee damit aufs Spiel setzte. All diese Fragen hatten bei der Entscheidung, ob er helfen würde, keine Rolle gespielt. Jetzt in diesem Moment konnte er jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie in seinem Kopf kreisten, je näher sie der verschlossenen Tür mit dem Pförtner kamen.

Thomas seufzte. Möglich, dass er bei dieser Sache mitmachte, weil er gerade wollte, dass irgendetwas passierte, was ihn zum Bleiben zwang, was ihn davon abhielt nach Harvard zu gehen. Irgendetwas. Ein Zeichen. Dafür, dass Harvard das Richtige war oder eben nicht.

Er war kein sehr gläubiger Mensch. Nicht so, wie seine Mutter und doch glaubte er an eine höhere Macht, an einen Gott. Und wenn er diesen Gott danach fragte, ob es richtig war, England und damit Pandora hinter sich zu lassen, dann schwieg dieser Gott. Verweigerte ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage und Thomas war mit sich alleine, was das betraf. Und er war ratlos. Er liebte sie. Liebte sie wahnsinnig. Noch immer. Aber es war zu viel geschehen. Zuviel als dass sie einfach so weiter machen konnten, wo sie einmal aufgehört hatten, so als wäre nichts passiert, als hätten sie einander nicht wehgetan. Selbst Freundschaft schien ihm beschwerlich. Und vielleicht war es aus diesem Grund das Beste zu gehen. Alles hinter sich zu lassen. Den Schmerz. Das gebrochene Herz. Seines. Ihres. Thomas wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er sich zerrissen fühlte. So zerrissen wie noch nie zu vor. In der Frage mit Panda genauso wie in der Frage, ob das, was Effy tat, das Richtige war, ob das, was er tat, richtig war. Und deshalb wartete Thomas auf das Zeichen. Und wenn der Pförtner ihr falsches Spiel durchschaute, dann wäre Thomas vielleicht ein wenig schlauer. Dann hätte er vielleicht sein Zeichen.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann, der hinter der Glasscheibe saß und darüber entschied, wer hinaus und hinein gehen durfte, sah gelangweilt aus. Erblickte sie schon von weitem und hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als sie zu beobachten. Thomas’ Herz beschleunigte wieder seinen Schlag. Seine Hände kribbelten.

Effy jedoch lächelte. Breit. Ging zielstrebig auf den Mann und die Tür zu. Der runzelte die Stirn, als sie direkt vor ihm an der Tür stand und darauf wartete, dass sie öffnete, während der Pförtner sie ansah. Thomas ganzer Körper stand jetzt unter Spannung. Es kam ihm vor, als würde die Zeit sehr viel langsamer ablaufen. In Zeitlupe quasi. Thomas konnte sehen, wie der Pförtner Effy musterte. Lange. Sie lächelte. Noch breiter. Dann schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. Im selben Moment ertönte jedoch der Summer und Effy drückte die Tür auf. Sie ging unbeeindruckt hindurch.

Thomas musste sich zwingen, nicht voranzustürmen, denn Effy schritt im gleichen Tempo wie zuvor den Korridor entlang. Drehte sich sogar noch einmal um, um dem Mann an der Pforte zur geschlossenen Abteilung des Sanatoriums lächelnd zu zu winken. Eiskalt. Der grinste nur, immer noch kopfschüttelnd und winkte zurück.

Thomas schauderte und spürte erst jetzt, dass er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Ohne Eile und weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten sie das Auto. Es regnete noch immer. Effy schien von allem unberührt. Sie saß schweigend neben ihm, während er das Auto anließ, losfuhr und schließlich das Sanatorium hinter sich ließ. Effy behielt sowohl das Kopftuch als auch die Brille auf.

Thomas fragte sich, ob es ihr Sicherheit gab. Eine zusätzliche Fassade, eine weitere Verkleidung, die die wahre Effy verbarg. Er beschleunigte den Wagen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Personal bemerken würde, dass nicht Effy Stonem in dem Bett der renommierten Heilanstalt lag sondern ihre Freundin, Pandora Moon, und Alarm schlagen. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

Der Regen prasselte auf die Windschutzscheibe, während Thomas den Wagen schließlich direkt am Eingang des Friedhofs parkte. Effy schwieg und auch Thomas hatte ihr nichts weiter zu sagen. Sie hielt das Notizheft in der Hand, das Panda ihr gegeben hatte. Thomas wusste, dass es Freddie gehört hatte, dass es dessen letzte Liebeserklärung an Effy gewesen war. Er schluckte hart. Am Ende hatten Freddie und Effy zusammen gefunden. Nur um einander zu verlieren? Als Thomas den Zündschlüssel drehte und den Motor verstummen ließ, war das beständige Trommeln des Regens das einzige Geräusch. Immer noch wortlos stieg Effy aus. Thomas folgte ihr mit einem gewissen Abstand.

Er klappte den Kragen seiner Jacke nach oben. Es war kalt. Schließlich blieb Effy ein paar Meter hinter dem Haupteingang, den sie so zielstrebig durchschritten hatte, an einer Wegkreuzung stehen. Unsicher, unschlüssig. Er deutete nach links. Effy konnte nicht wissen, wo es war. Sie war vorgestern nicht dabei gewesen, als man ihn begraben hatte. Thomas schon. Er schob sich an ihr vorbei, überlegt kurz, ob er ihre Hand nehmen sollte, entschied sich dagegen und ging voran.

Als man das frische Grab in der Reihe deutlich sehen konnte, ließ Thomas sich von ihr überholen und blieb weiter zurück. Er kannte Effy gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie allein sein wollte. Oder dass sie es zu mindest glaubte, zu wollen. In Wahrheit war Thomas davon überzeugt, dass Effy wollte, dass jemand für sie da war, bei ihr, sie festhielt, ihr Sicherheit gab, ihr das Gefühl gab, niemals allein zu sein. Allein sein. Das, was sie immer vorgab zu wollen, aber so wie er sie einschätzte, genau das war, wovor sie sich am meisten fürchtete.

Thomas beobachtete sie von weitem. Wie sie vor dem Grab stand. Ein schlichtes Kreuz. Aus Holz. Vorerst. Darauf Freddies Name. Viele Kränze lagen davor. Kleine Stofftiere. Ein Päckchen Zigaretten. Einer von Freddies Skater-Kumpeln hatte sogar ein Paar Rollen eines Boards am Grab abgelegt. Das alles lag dort. Im Regen. Fotos. Aufgeweicht. Thomas wusste nicht, wie viele Leute bei der Beerdigung gewesen waren. Viele. Mehr als er geglaubt hatte. Die Presse natürlich auch. Und jetzt stand Effy dort. Allein.

Er konnte nicht sehen, ob sie weinte, was in ihr vorging. Hinter dem Kopftuch und der Sonnenbrille. Sie stand einfach nur da. Lange Zeit. Stumm. Dann ging sie in die Hocke, schob die Kränze zur Seite und trug dann mit den bloßen Händen Erde ab. Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. War es soweit, musste er einschreiten? Verlor Effy wieder den Verstand? Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr. Wollte sie gerade an den Schultern packen, ansprechen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, dass sie Freddie in Frieden ruhen lassen sollte, doch dann sah er, was sie vorhatte, und hielt inne.

Sie legte das Notizheft dort ab, wo sie die Erde entfernt hatte. Thomas konnte sie tief durchatmen sehen, dann bedeckte sie es mit der Erde. Deckte es völlig zu, bis es nicht mehr zusehen war, ordnete die Kränze und Blumengebinde wieder so an, wie vorher. Dann erhob sie sich und nahm die Brille ab. Zu Thomas’ Überraschung weinte sie nicht. Effy lächelte. Ein müdes, trauriges Lächeln. Aber es war ein Lächeln.

Zweifelnd runzelte Thomas die Stirn. Das alles hier war falsch. Effy musste zurück. Sie musste dahin, wo man ihr helfen würde, bevor sie sich etwas antun würde, bevor sie…

»Effy, vielleicht… Ich kann dich zurück bringen. Oder deine Mutter anrufen, wenn…«

Ihre durchdringenden grauen Augen fixierten ihn. Energisch. Wie ein kaltes Glühen.

»Meine Mutter, die Ärzte in der Klinik, sie können nichts für mich tun, Thomas. Freddie hat mich geliebt. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Und jetzt ist er tot. Es tut weh. Vielleicht wird es nie aufhören, wehzutun. Hier gibt es nichts mehr für mich«, erklärte sie ruhig. Gefasst.

Zu ruhig. Zu gefasst.

»Es ist falsch, Effy!«

Am liebsten hätte Thomas sie gepackt und geschüttelt. So wie man jemanden packte und schüttelte, wenn der in einem Alptraum gefangen war. Aber Effy weigerte sich zu erwachen.

»Wie kann es falsch sein, bei dem sein zu wollen, den man liebt und von dem man geliebt wird?«, fragte sie noch immer ruhig. Ihre Stimme fest. Kalt. Wie Eis. Ohne Emotion.

Thomas konnte es nicht verstehen. Wieso wollte Effy es nicht sehen? Sehen, dass sie einen furchtbaren Fehler machte!?

»Woher willst du wissen, dass…«, begann er, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort. Diesmal war ihre Stimme jedoch leidenschaftlich, flammend. Ließ ihn fast zurückschrecken.

»Weil ich es weiß. Weil das alles meinetwegen passiert ist. Weil er es für mich getan hat.« Ihr Blick glitt zu Freddies Grab. »Für uns. Er hat nie aufgehört mich zu lieben, war immer da. Er ist der einzige, der mich versteht, bei dem ich sein will. Der einzige, den ich liebe. Ich werde nicht allein sein, wenn ich bei ihm bin.«

Alle Einwände, die Thomas vorbringen wollte, verpufften. Effy würde nicht allein sein. Das war wahr. Er schluckte. Effy hatte sich verändert. Und vielleicht hatte sie tatsächlich Recht. Vielleicht konnten weder ihre Mutter noch die Ärzte ihr das geben, was Effy jetzt brauchte. Vielleicht war das, was sie vorhatten, wahrhaftig das einzig Richtige.

Thomas konnte Tränen in Effys Augen sehen. Sie atmete schnell. Ihre Schultern zuckten. Sie rang mit allem, was sie hatte, um Fassung. 

»Dann sollten wir jetzt gehen, Effy«, sagte er und wollte ihr damit zeigen, dass er sie verstand, dass er sich ihr geschlagen gab. Vielleicht war das das Zeichen, auf das Thomas gewartet hatte. Vielleicht war das das Zeichen dafür, dass es manchmal richtig war, zu gehen, alles hinter sich zu lassen… und in Harvard neu anzufangen.

Effy nickte bedächtig, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, reckte sich. Dann warf sie einen letzten langen Blick auf Freddies Grab. Thomas konnte nicht hören, was sie flüsterte, er konnte nur sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Sie setzte die übergroße Sonnenbrille wieder auf und lief voran in Richtung Auto.


	8. Katie

Katie schnaufte genervt. Sie hasste Regen und sie hasste den alten rostigen Volvo-Kombi, den ihr Vater von irgendeinem dubiosen Händler für weniger Pfund, als ein Fass Ael gekostet hätte, gekauft hatte und der dementsprechend jeden Moment den Geist aufgeben konnte. Der Scheibenwischer funktionierte nach einem Intervall, das er selbst bestimmte und quietschte jedes Mal erbärmlich, wenn er über die Windschutzscheibe strich, ohne für wesentlich bessere Sicht gesorgt zu haben. Was Katie irgendwie klar gewesen war. Nichts funktionierte, wie sie es wollte, wann sie es wollte und wenn sie es wollte. Immer. Das war so typisch! Und betraf nicht nur ihre blöde Schwester oder ihre arbeitsunwilligen Eierstöcke.

Endlich entdeckte Katie den Straßennamen auf einem Schild, den Emily ihr auf einen Zettel notiert hatte. Hier musste es sein. Und tatsächlich ging von der kleinen Straße, in die sie eingebogen war, noch ein kleiner Pfad ab. Hier war es. Definitiv.

Zum Glück waren die Abstände zwischen Mülltonnen, Müllsäcken, Müllcontainern und generell Müll - wie abwechslungsreich - in dieser heruntergekommenen Gegend so groß, dass Katie selbst dieses Schiffswrack von einem Wagen in unmittelbarer Nähe dieses Pfads parken konnte. An einen Schirm hatte sie natürlich nicht gedacht und ohne Regenschirm hatte sie keine Lust auch noch Kilometer weit laufen zu müssen. Für diesen Schwachsinn.

Mühsam wuchtete sie sich aus dem durchgesessenen, zerschlissenen Autositz und trat beim Aussteigen direkt mit ihren neuen pinkfarbenen Pumps in eine Pfütze. Katie verdrehte die Augen. Wie hatte sie sich nur für diese idiotische Sache breitschlagen lassen können, fragte sie sich zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal. Katie beantwortete sich die Frage - ebenfalls zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal - selbst:

»Er ist unser Freund«, hatte Emily gesagt. Mit diesem anklagenden Blick, den sie von Mutter geerbt hatte. »Er ist auch dein Freund.«

Pah!

Manchmal hasste sie Emily. Manchmal?

Katie machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Wagen abzuschließen, niemand würde die Rostschüssel stehlen, nicht mal in einer Gegend wie dieser. Sie beeilte sich in den Pfad hineinzukommen, das Schminkköfferchen unter ihren Arm geklemmt. Im prasselnden Regen. Ein paar Meter weiter war auf der rechten Seite war ein Kellereingang. Sie tippelte die schmale Treppe hinunter und klopfte drei Mal. Wie verabredet. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Jemand lugte durch den Schlitz.

Als Keith, der Pub-Besitzer, Katie erkannte, öffnete er die Tür und winkte sie schnell herein, nicht ohne sich zuvor noch einmal misstrauisch vor dem Eingang umzusehen. Wie in einem schlechten Film. Katie verdrehte die Augen.

Der ältere Mann schob Katie energisch vor sich durch mehrere Gänge im Keller des Gebäudes. Wortlos und ernst. Es roch modrig und war kalt. Wahrscheinlich wimmelte es hier vor Ratten. Katie schüttelte sich. Plötzlich blieb der Mann stehen, klopfte laut an eine Tür.

»Dein Besuch ist da, Junge!«

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür knarrend geöffnet. Katie blickte in das blasse Gesicht von James Cook, das durch die Schatten im dunklen Keller gespenstisch wirkte. Ihr schauderte. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sie an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer gehen konnte, bevor er die Tür hinter ihr wieder schloss. Im Licht konnte sie dunkle Ringe unter Cooks Augen erkennen. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Wangen eingefallen waren. Er sah schlecht aus. Die linke Gesichtshälfte leuchtete noch immer lila und gelb. Eine Hand war notdürftig verbunden. Und Cooks Bewegungen waren steif, als würde ihn jeder Schritt schmerzen. Dennoch lächelte er breit übers ganze Gesicht, als er sie begrüßte.

»Hey, Katie!« Er rieb sich die Hände. »Dann kann die Party ja endlich los gehen.«

Katie gab ein Knurren von sich. Das musste zur Begrüßung reichen. Trotz ihrer betonten Nicht-Freundlichkeit wich das Grinsen nicht von Cooks Gesicht. Ein Grinsen, das sie aus irgendeinem Grund wütend machte.

»Machst du dir keine Sorgen?«, fragte sie ihn schließlich irritiert. »Ich meine, hast du keine Angst?«

Cook runzelte nur die Stirn.

»Wovor sollte ich denn Angst haben?«, fragte er nicht minder irritiert.

Katie schnaubte. Der Kerl war echt zu blöd. Warum wohl sollte er sich Sorgen machen? Oder Angst haben?

»Vielleicht weil die gesamte Polizei von Bristol nach dir sucht? Oder weil dein Gesicht jeden Tag in der Zeitung abgebildet ist und mindestens fünfmal in den Nachrichten gezeigt wird und dich jeder sofort auf der Straße erkennen wird, wenn du einen Fuß vor die Tür setzt? Und das genau das ist, was du vorhast?«

Cook lachte laut auf und schlug sich auf den Schenkel.

»Ehrlich, ich bin echt im Fernsehen? Immer noch? Und dann auch noch so oft?«

Katie verdrehte die Augen. Worauf hatte sie sich da eingelassen? Sie würde in den Knast gehen. Für einen Irren. Für einen dummen Irren.

Effy hatte mal gesagt, dass sie Cook für seinen Mut, seine Tapferkeit liebte. In Katies Augen, war das jedoch nur der Ausdruck von Mangel an Verstand. Sowohl das, was Effy als Mut bezeichnet hatte, als auch diesen Idioten dafür auch noch zu… lieben.

Sie schnaubte.

»Was denkst du denn? Dass das hier alles ein großer Spaß ist?«, giftete Katie und fühlte die Wut in sich hoch kochen. Aber Cook kicherte nur. »Du hast einen Menschen getötet, Cook. Du bist ein Mörder. Deshalb suchen sie nach dir. Deshalb kennt jeder dein Gesicht, deinen Namen. In ganz England. Und alles, was dir dazu einfällt, ist, dämlich zu lachen?«, fuhr sie auf.

»Katie, Babe, das Leben ist zu kurz, um sich vor Dingen zu fürchten, die vielleicht passieren könnten und das Leben ist auch zu kurz, um es zu ernst zu nehmen. Oder ändert deine miese Laune irgendetwas an deinem Leben? Daran, dass Dinge sind, wie sie sind, dass kommt, was kommt?« Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. »Denk mal drüber nach, Süße!«

Katie presste die Kiefer aufeinander, während Cook sich sein schmutziges Shirt über den Kopf zog.

»Was tust du da?«, fragte sie ärgerlich.

»Frische Klamotten anziehen, damit ich nicht durch meinen Gestank auffalle, wenn ich unter Leute gehe? Falls der auch in den Medien beschrieben worden ist«, entgegnete er und grinste dabei provozierend.

Katie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Allein dieses Gegrinse würde sie noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Aber wenn alles so lief, wie sie es sich ausmalte (hauptsächlich in ihren Alpträumen) dann würde Cook heute sowieso von den Bullen einkassiert werden und sie müsste sein Gesicht lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen. Und wenn nicht… Katie zuckte innerlich mit den Achseln. Es machte doch sowieso keinen Unterschied.

»Um mein Gesicht kümmerst du dich doch jetzt oder weshalb bist du sonst hier?«, fragte er sie.

»Ich bin hier, weil…« Katie winkte ab. »Vergiss es und lass uns endlich anfangen, sonst kommst du zu spät und ich will nicht riskieren, dass mir meine dämliche Schwester und ihre Kampflesben-Freundin den Kopf abreißen.«

Wieder lachte Cook schallend auf.

»Oh, Katie!«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

Während er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigte, sah Katie sich um. Eine Glühbirne hing nackt nur in einer Fassung von der Decke. In der Ecke war ein Schlafsack ausgerollt. Auf dem unebenen, schmutzigen Boden. Keine Heizung, kein Fenster, aber dafür roch es nach Schimmel und Rattendreck.

Katie schob den Schlafsack mit dem Fuß zusammen, setzte sich darauf und stellte den Schminkkoffer neben sich ab. Dann wies sie Cook, der ein unauffälliges blaues Polohemd zu einer dunklen Stoffhose übergestreift hatte und damit komplett neu eingekleidet vor ihr stand, an, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

Die Bedingungen waren nicht die Besten, aber was sollte Katie machen. Sie hatte es Emily versprochen.

»Naja«, sagte sie. »Wenigstens haben wir Licht.«

Cooks Antwort – wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war – ein Grinsen. Breit. Dämlich.

Dann machte Katie sich an die Arbeit. Sie wählte dunklen Rouge und Lidschatten. Rot. Lila. Blau. Rund um das Veilchen trug sie Farbe auf, ließ den Bluterguss an Cooks Jochbein frischer aussehen, nutzte die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen und ein wenig Farbe, um einen weiteren Bluterguss vorzutäuschen. Sie wusste, wie jemand aussah, der die Nase gebrochen hatte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie das genaue Bild von Cook im Kopf hatte, wie der aussah, wenn er die Nase gebrochen hatte. Das hatte sie nämlich schon oft genug gesehen. Cook. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf waren lebendig. Vielfältig. Immer wieder Cook. Hatte sie die letzten zwei Jahre tatsächlich so viel Zeit mit diesem Kerl verbracht? Katie konzentrierte sich auf den kleinen Pinsel in ihrer Hand. Auf ihre Finger, die die Schminke auf der glatten, blassen Haut seines Gesichts verrieben. 

Als nächstes holte sie eine Mullkompresse aus dem Koffer. Tapeverband. Dann begann sie den Stoff über Cooks Nase zu legen. Mit wenigen Handgriffen brachte sie alles so an, als wäre Cook geradewegs aus der Notaufnahme des Hospitals gekommen, nachdem er in einem Pub Bekanntschaft mit ein paar streitlustigen Kerlen gemacht hatte. Oder besser gesagt, mit deren Fäusten.

Sie schob ihn ein Stück zur Seite, betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk.

»Und?«, fragte er ungeduldig.

»Ruhig, Brauner! Ich bin noch nicht fertig.«

Das sah schon mal gut aus. Sie fuhr ihm durchs Haar, das um einiges länger war als sonst. Und das war gut so, würde es einfacher machen. Katie holte Kamm, Bürste und Haarspray aus ihrem Koffer. Sie kämmte die dicken Strähnen des rotblonden, glatten Haars hoch. Toupierte sie auf. Fixierte sie mit dem Spray. Strähne für Strähne. Haarbüschel für Haarbüschel. Sie versuchte es möglichst natürlich aussehen zu lassen. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihr. Die Illusion war fast perfekt.

Sie hielt Cook den kleinen Schminkspiegel hin, den er ihr hastig aus der Hand nahm.

»Hey, ich sehe ja fast aus wie JJ!«

»Das war ja wohl auch Sinn der Sache«, entgegnete sie und musste tatsächlich genauso grinsen wie er. Kurz nur.

»Jetzt gib mir deine Hand!«

Unwirsch griff sie nach Cooks bandagierter Hand und schnitt den Verband mit einer kleinen Schere auf. Er sagte nichts, zuckte nicht mal, obwohl sie seine Kiefer mahlen sehen konnte. Das musste ziemlich wehtun. Katie wollte gar nicht so genau hinsehen, als sie den alten Verband entfernt hatte und eine neue Mullkompresse um die rote, geschwollene Hand legte, die Binde bis zum Ellbogen hoch rollte, so dass es nicht so aussah, als wäre nur die Hand sondern der ganze Arm gebrochen. Nachdem sie das Ende des Verbands mit Tape festgemacht hatte, legte sie den Arm diesmal vorsichtiger in die extra dafür mitgebrachte Schlinge.

Cook atmete befreit aus, als sie ihn aus ihrem Griff entließ.

»Fertig!«, stieß sie ebenso erleichtert aus und wischte sich über die verschwitzte Stirn. Das war anstrengender gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte. Dabei lag der schwierigste Teil noch vor ihnen. Sie seufzte.

Als sie zu Cook herüber sah, war sein Gesicht ernst. Er legte den Handspiegel, mit dem er Katies Werk noch mal überprüft hatte, zur Seite und sah sie aus großen blauen Augen an, die ihn für sie jeder Zeit eindeutig als Cook erkennbar machten. Wie sein Gegrinse.

»Danke, Katie.«

Ehe sie sich versah, bewegte er sich auf sie zu, legte den unbandagierten Arm um sie und drückte sie kurz an sich, drückte seine Lippen leicht auf ihre die Wange und dann, als er sich von ihr löste, war es wieder da. Das breite Grinsen, das Katie die Augen verdrehen ließ.

»Du bist echt großartig«, sagte er beeindruckt.

»Und du bist echt bescheuert«, brummte sie.

»Ich weiß.« Seine Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben und er legte den Kopf schief. Noch immer grinsend.

Katie hob die Hände und ließ sie resigniert wieder fallen. Das ganze Vorhaben war verrückt. Bescheuert. Es würde… Sie würden in den Knast wandern. Alle zusammen.

»Das ist eine total dumme Idee und ich weiß nicht, warum ich dabei überhaupt mitmache«, stieß sie schließlich aus.

Cook zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Das ist alles Emilys Schuld. Ihre und die von dieser blöde Lesbenkuh!«, echauffierte sich Katie. »Ein völlig fremdes Land. Ohne Sprachkenntnisse, ohne… Plan. Indien, Cook, Goa, weißt du überhaupt, wo das liegt?«

»Nope!«

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Und da war sie wieder, die Wut und etwas anderes.

»Du machst dir vielleicht keine Sorgen, aber ich«, brach es aus ihr heraus. Es, dieses andere. »Das ist doch verrückt, Wahnsinn. Das kann doch gar nicht funktionieren.«

»Hey, schh!«, wieder legte er den Arme um sie und hielt Katie fest. »Naomi und Emily haben das zusammen ausgetüftelt. Die beiden sind clever. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Sie wissen, was sie tun.«

»Und weißt du auch, was du tust?«

Katie stiegen plötzlich Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso. Dieses, dämlich etwas. Wenn sie doch wenigstens nur wütend sein könnte. Aber es war da. Dieses es.

Cook lächelte sie an. Offen, breit. Ein Blitzen in den blauen Augen.

»Ich fahre an den Flughafen und verabschiede mich von meinen Freunden. Das ist alles, was ich tue. Was ich wissen muss. Also, hör auf dich zu sorgen! Niemand wird mich erkennen. Ich würde mich selbst nicht erkennen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich, ich bin. Und das ist dein Verdienst.«

Er lachte wieder und jetzt war es Katie, die grinste. Sie rieb sich vorsichtig die Augen.

»Ich hab gewusst, dass du verrückt bist, Cook, aber ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass du so verrückt bist.«

»Danke, Babe!«, sagte er und küsste Katie noch mal auf die Stirn. »Für alles.«

Katie mochte das Gefühl nicht, dass sich ihrer bemächtigte, während Cooks Blick in ihrem ruhte und zusammen mit diesem einfachen Danke mehr sagte, als alle Worte der Welt. Sie hatte nie verstanden, was alle an ihm fanden. Weder als Freund noch als Kerl. Aber nach allem, was er getan hatte - für Freddie, für Effy und jetzt in diesem Augenblick, wo sie glaubte durch seine Pupillen bis in seine Seele hineinschauen zu können - wusste sie es plötzlich. Cook war… Cook. Er war ehrlich, treu, offen. Es lag nichts Falsches in seinem Blick. Er machte keine Kompromisse und das, was er sagte, meinte er auch so und er stand dafür ein, so wie er für seine Freunde ein stand. Für jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und sie gehörte dazu. In diesem Moment wusste Katie, dass auch sie nicht hier war, weil Emily sie darum gebeten hatte. Sie war seinetwegen hier. Tat es für Cook, für Effy, für Freddie, für ihre Freundschaft. Denn das waren sie: Freunde. Sie alle. Katie räusperte sich verlegen und schaute auf die Uhr.

»Wir müssen los!«

Auch wenn sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, Cooks Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er schob sich an ihr vorbei und eilte Richtung Ausgang. Bevor er die Tür energisch öffnete und voranstürmte, sah er sie an. Natürlich grinsend:

»Showtime, Babe!«


	9. Alle

Katie hatte Angst. Und Angst war ein Gefühl, das sie genauso hasste wie Regen. Zu mindest der hatte endlich aufgehört. Auch wenn das absolut keine Rolle spielte. Schließlich durchquerte sie gerade zusammen mit einem gesuchten Mörder an ihrer Seite die Flughafenhalle. Direkt vor der Nase von Zoll und Flughafenpolizei. Etwas, das man nicht jeden Tag machte. Und da war ein bisschen Angst wohl normal. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Katies Herz jedenfalls raste. Und auch Cook schien plötzlich weit weniger locker, als noch während der Fahrt. Tatsächlich war er immer stiller geworden, je näher sie dem Flughafen gekommen waren. Soviel dazu, dass Mr. Sorgenfrei niemals Angst hatte, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Der Aufruf für die Passagiere für den Flug nach Goa, der in diesem Moment über die Lautsprecheranlage durch die Hallen dröhnte, ließ Katies Herz einen Satz machen. Sie waren spät dran. Sehr spät. Katie reckte den Hals und dann sah sie sie: Das helle, blonde Haar von Naomi. Katie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Emily, ihre Zwillingsschwester, stand direkt neben der Blonden und – wie konnte es anders sein – hielt deren Hand. Ihr Schritt beschleunigte sich. Cook hingegen schien langsamer zu werden. Er blieb sogar ein wenig hinter ihr zurück.

Jetzt hatten auch Naomi und Emily Katie und ihren Begleiter entdeckt. Sie winkten ihnen zu. Auch JJ, den Katie als Vorbild für Cooks »Verwandlung« verwendet hatte – was ihr, das musste sie auch im direkten Vergleich zugeben, gut gelungen war - war anwesend. Lächelte breit, während sie sich auf die Gruppe zu bewegten.

Katie warf einen Blick zur Seite und war beunruhigt. Das dämliche Grinsen, das sich vorher fast ununterbrochen auf Cooks Gesicht befunden hatte, war verschwunden. Schlagartig, sobald er die drei Personen gesehen hatte. Und Katie ahnte in diesem Moment auch, weshalb.

»Mein Gott, Katie!«, rief ihr ihre Schwester begeistert zu. Emily war ihnen ein Stück entgegen gekommen und hatte Naomi mitgezogen. Katie unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Natürlich hatte sich ihre Schwester nicht mal zur Begrüßung von ihrer Geliebten trennen können. Als ob sie nicht noch genug Zeit miteinander verbringen können würden.

»Hey«, grüßte sie die drei beiläufig, die bereits aufgeregt zu Cook liefen, der erst Naomi dann Emily kurz und schließlich JJ, diesen aber wesentlich länger, umarmte.

Katie konnte sehen, wie sich JJs Lippen bewegten, was er Cook sagte, konnte sie nicht hören, ebenso wenig, wie sie dessen Reaktion darauf sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war seine Reaktion wie immer ein dämliches Grinsen, vermutete sie. JJ reichte Cook erst ein zusammengerolltes Stück Papier. Ein Plakat oder so etwas. Katie hatte keine Ahnung. Dann übergab er Cook einen Umschlag, den er aus seiner Jackentasche geholt hatte. Sie sahen sich zusammen in der Halle um. Wieder bewegten sich JJs Lippen. Cook nickte. Und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den sie jetzt sehen konnte, hinter all der Schminke und dem Verbandszeug, war keiner, den sie jemals zuvor auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Besorgnis, Trauer, Schmerz? Vielleicht von allem etwas. Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen. Im nächsten Moment war er jedoch verschwunden und durch ein typisches Cook-Grinsen ersetzt worden, während die beiden Jungen sich zu ihnen gesellten.

»Damit hast du dich echt selbst übertroffen, Katie«, erklärte Emily ihr zugewandt begeistert, während sie Cook musterte.

Katie verzog das Gesicht. Klar! Als ob Emily sich jemals fürs Schminken interessiert hätte.

»Mum, wäre stolz auf dich«, stieß Katies Zwilling bewundernd aus und im nächsten Moment war es Emily, die Katie umarmte. »Ich bin stolz auf dich«, hörte sie Emily in ihr Ohr flüstern. Und Katie spürte, wie sie errötete. Sie wollte Emilys Lob und die Umarmung abschütteln, das seltsame warme Gefühl, das sie bei Emilys Worten erfasst hatte und sich Katie fühlen ließ, als wären Emily und sie wieder Kinder, die Händchen haltend in einem Bett lagen. Die jeden Gedanken des anderen ahnten, bevor er überhaupt ausgesprochen wurde, als wären sie eins. Ein Gefühl aus einer Zeit lange bevor es Naomi gegeben hatte. Ob es jemals wieder so sein konnte? Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte Katie es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber jetzt…?

Emily drückte Katie einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange und sagte schlicht: »Danke« Dann fügte sie flüsternd in Twin-lish ein »Ich hab dich lieb!« hinzu. Was Katie sprachlos zurück ließ. Mit diesem seltsamen warmen Gefühl in sich.

Dann standen sie alle nah in einem Kreis beieinander und sahen sich nur an. Etwas verlegen und bedrückt zu gleich, wie Katie bemerken musste. Aber Abschiede hatten das wohl so an sich, vermutete sie. Immer wieder ließ einer aus der Gruppe den Blick durch die Halle gleiten. Prüfend. Suchend. Dennoch betont unauffällig. Und jedes Mal, wenn eine Durchsage kam, war es als würden sie kollektiv zusammenzucken.

»Wir haben die Koffer schon eingecheckt«, erklärte Naomi schließlich. Sie vermied es irgendjemandem in die Augen zu sehen, was Emily offensichtlich dazu veranlasste, wieder nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Katie verdreht innerlich die Augen. Obwohl dieses warme Gefühl wie ein Dämpfer auf Katies Lesben-Verdruss wirkte. Vielleicht hatte sie Emily doch nicht ganz an das Blondchen verloren.

»Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Ich vermute mal, dass gleich der letzte Aufruf für den Flug kommen wird«, ergänzte JJ und bekam dafür Emilys Ellbogen zu spüren. Katie konnte Cook deutlich schlucken sehen.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich daraufhin aus. Naomi presste die Lippen angestrengt aufeinander. Emily drückte ihre Hand. Cook hatte seine freie Hand in die Hosentasche gesteckt, die andere lag in der Armschlinge. Der Blick aus blauen Augen huschte jetzt unruhig durch die Halle. Verzweifelt fast.

Die Anspannung, die in der Luft lag, war so stark, dass Katie sie glaubte zwischen ihnen greifen zu können. Schließlich dröhnte wie von JJ vorhergesehen, eine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher, die die Passagiere für den Flug nach Goa aufforderte, die Maschine zu betreten. Zum letzten Mal.

Lähmendes Schweigen. Erdrückende Stille. Keiner rührte sich. Keiner wagte, etwas zu sagen, etwas zu tun.

Katie schnaubte. Irgendwer musste den Anfang machen. Dass Effy nicht aufgetaucht war, war schade, aber nicht zu ändern. Sei’s drum!

»Das ist eine total beschissene Idee, diese ganze Sache«, erklärte Katie. Einfach nur um etwas zu sagen, um diese fürchterliche Spannung zu lösen, damit Bewegung in die Sache kam. Das ganze Risiko, Cook herzubringen, sollte doch nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Sie hatten sich entschieden, das zu tun, dann sollten sie es auch durchziehen.

»Und wenn schon«, fauchte Emily und machte einen Schritt auf Cook zu.

Na, also! Katie lächelte selbstzufrieden. Ihre Provokation hatte zum erhofften Erfolg geführt.

»Jetzt ist es wohl soweit, was!?«, sagte Cook und zu Katies Überraschung klang seine Stimme belegt, obwohl er jetzt doch zaghaft lächelte. Emily nickte und umarmte ihn.

»Alles wird gut«, sagte sie und entließ ihn aus ihrer Umarmung. Katie konnte sehen, dass Emily beinahe noch etwas gesagt hätte, wahrscheinlich über Effy, aber sie schluckte es herunter. Effy war jetzt nicht das Thema. Irgendwer blieb immer auf der Strecke. Jetzt ging es nicht um sie.

Naomi war die nächste, die Cook umarmte. Er ließ es sich im Anschluss nicht nehmen, die Blonde flüchtig auf den Mund zu küssen. Wobei das breite Grinsen damit zurückkehrte. Sowohl auf Cooks, als auch auf Naomis Gesicht. Sogar Emily grinste.

Dann nahm Naomi den Rucksack vom Rücken, hielt ihn Cook entgegen. Ihre Hände berührten sich einen Moment, als er danach griff.

»Die Tickets sind in der vorderen Tasche«, sagte Naomi lächelnd.

»Danke«, war seine schlichte Antwort Und wieder spürte Katie, dass darin so viel mehr lag.

Naomi jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

»Jetzt sind wir quitt«, sagte sie bestimmt.

Der lachte und nickte. Drückte Naomi noch einmal. Katie verstand nicht, was dieses »quitt« zu bedeuten hatte. Dann schob sich JJ heran und gab seinem Freund die Hand, der ihn daran in eine Umarmung zog. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen.

Ein Bild, das auch Katie berührte. JJ war Cook die meiste Zeit, die sie die beiden gekannt hatte, immer wie ein Hündchen hinterhergelaufen. Freddie hatte ihr oft von ihren gemeinsamen »Abenteuern« erzählt. Wie sie zu Dritt durch Dick und Dünn gegangen waren. Wie die drei Musketiere, als die sie auf diesem dämlichen Bild in Freddies Hütte posiert hatten. Freddie, Cook und JJ waren die besten Freunde gewesen. JJ hatte sie beide verloren. An Effy. Katie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah weg. Die Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Freddie sie für Effy verlassen hatte, als Emily sie für Naomi verlassen hatte, schwappte in einer Welle aus Traurigkeit über sie hinweg. Abschiede taten weh. Abschiede brachen einem das Herz.

Im nächsten Moment jedoch wurde Katie von Cook umarmt und aus ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen gerissen.

»Mach’s gut, Babe!«

Sie knurrte. Und bevor sie sich seinem Griff entwinden konnte und etwas passendes entgegnen, sich verabschieden, hörte sie sein Flüstern an ihrem Ohr. »Sag Eff, dass…« Er verstummte.

Als Katie sich in seine Blickrichtung drehte, konnte sie auch sehen weshalb.

Effy. Sie war gekommen. Zu guter letzt war sie doch noch gekommen.

oOoOo

Effy unterdrückte ein Zittern. Sie hatte die Sonnenbrille abgenommen und sah direkt in Cooks blaue Augen. Das erste Mal, seit… Sie spürte Arme, die sich um sie legten, hörte Stimmen. JJ, Emily, Naomi, Thomas, Katie. Ihr Blick jedoch war mit Cooks verschränkt. Er sah seltsam aus. Einen Arm in einer Schlinge, ein riesiges Pflaster im Gesicht und seine Haare standen so wild von seinem Kopf ab wie JJs. Würde sie beide nicht kennen, könnte man nicht Katie und Emily sondern JJ und Cook für die Zwillinge in ihrer Gruppe halten. Genau, wie sie es geplant hatten. Wie Emily es vorgeschlagen hatte.

Effys Herz schlug schnell, aber kräftig, als sie langsam auf ihn zu ging. Sie konnte ihn hart schlucken sehen.

»Gleich machen sie den Schalter zu. Los!«, hörte Effy JJ sagen, der ihr etwas in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Einen Moment lang stand Effy da. Unschlüssig. Unsicher. In ihrem Kopf nichts als Leere und ein Strudel aus Cooks blauen Augen. In Mitten ihrer Freunde. Jetzt war sie es, die schlucken musste. Sie löste ihren Blick von ihm, schaute in die Runde. Gesicht für Gesicht. Ihre Freunde lächelten sie an. Aufmunternd. Und dann war sie wieder bei Cook. Wieder im Blau. Unendliches Blau.

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Wartend. Hielt sie ihr hin. Aber Effy stand nur da, war wie gelähmt und starrte. Sie hörte ein Flüstern. Weit fort. Leise. »Leb wohl!« Sie schnellte herum. Blickte hinter sich in die Halle. Ein brauner Haarschopf. Ein Lächeln. Braune dunkle Augen. Sie blinzelte.

»Eff?« Cooks Stimme, ließ ihren Blick wieder zu ihm schnellen. Sie wandte sich noch mal um, doch hinter ihr war nichts. Kein Flüstern. Niemand. Es war vorbei.

Effy betrachtete Cooks noch immer ausgestreckte Hand, seinen fragenden Blick. Sie atmete tief durch und machte schließlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, griff seine Hand und fühlte, wie sie sich fest um ihre schloss. Wie seine Hand ihre festhielt. Sie festhielt, um sie nicht mehr los zu lassen. Nie mehr. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, seit er sie so festgehalten hatte. Und diesmal fühlte es sich richtig an. Diesmal war es nicht so, als würde sie das Bedürfnis überrollen sich los reißen zu müssen, weg zu laufen. So wie früher. Vorher. Ihn zu verletzen und damit von sich wegzustoßen. So wie vor dem Pub im strömenden Regen, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er alles noch einmal genauso machen würde. Mit allen Höhen und Tiefen. Dass er sie noch immer lieben würde. Immer lieben.

Selbst als er sie an der Hand hinter sich her zog - mitnahm Richtung Schalter - fühlte es sich richtig an. Effy wollte es. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Mit schnellen Schritten schloss sie zu Cook auf. Ihr Blick fiel erst jetzt auf ihren Pass und die zwei Flugtickets in ihrer Hand, die JJ ihr gegeben hatte.

Dann standen sie einer Flughafenmitarbeiterin und zwei Zollbeamten gegenüber, die ihre Tickets, die Ausweise und schließlich den Rucksack zur Kontrolle an sich nahmen.

Die Zollbeamtin gab Effy den Ausweis zurück und winkte sie durch den Metalldetektor, tastete sie danach noch einmal ab und winkte sie dann durch. Mit klopfendem Herzen den Rucksack in der Hand wartete Effy auf Cook. Sie war durch. Er nicht.

Der Beamte, der Cook abfertigte, musterte kritisch den Pass, JJs Pass, in seinen Händen. Effy konnte sehen, dass Cook den Atem anhielt. Er schwitzte unter dem Verband und der Schminke.

»Mr. Jones?«, wandte sich der Zollbeamte Cook zu. Effy erstarrte.

»Ja, Sir?«, antwortete Cook schnell. Sie konnte Angst in seiner Stimme hören.

»Dieser Pass. Der ist nur noch einen Monat gültig. Ich habe auf der Bordkarte gesehen, dass kein Rückflugtermin angegeben ist. Wenn Sie nicht vor Ablauf dieses Monats nach England zurückfliegen, müssen Sie bei der Botschaft in Indien ein Sonderdokument anfordern, sonst gibt es Probleme bei der Einreise.«

Effy atmete erleichtert durch.

»Nur ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag«, setzte der Mann hinzu.

Cooks Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er starrte den Beamten perplex an, der ihm JJs Pass zurückgab.

Effy holte tief Luft.

»Oh, ähm, ja, danke für den Tipp«, beeilte sich Cook zu sagen. Nachdem der Zollbeamte Cook leichtfertig abgetastet und durch den Metalldetektoren geschickt hatte, wünschte er ihnen noch einen guten Flug.

Damit war es geschafft. Es war geglückt. Effy warf einen letzten Blick zurück. Sie konnte die anderen jenseits der Schleuse Jubeln hören. Sie winken sehen. Dann lief sie mit Cook durch die Schleuse, wurde zügig von einer Stewardess zu den Plätzen geleitet. Sie waren die letzten gewesen. Auf den letzten Drücker. Nur wenig später startete die Maschine. Nach Goa, Indien. In ein neues Leben.

Effy sah aus dem Fenster. Sah die grünen Wiesen und Felder, die Häuser, die Städte und schließlich die ganze Insel immer kleiner und kleiner werden. Und mit jedem Meter, den die Maschine höher stieg, fühlte sich Effy leichter, freier. Als hätte sie eine Haut abgestreift. Wie eine Schlange, eine enge, unpassende Haut abstreifte. Effy ließ ihr altes Leben hinter sich, ihre alte Identität, alles, bis auf eines.

»Du und ich, Babe, hum?«, hörte sie Cook sehr leise sagen. Weniger eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Sie suchte seinen Blick. Und fand darin Verwirrung, Angst, Schmerz, Trauer. Aber auch Hoffnung und Mut. Tapferkeit. All das, wofür sie ihn liebte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Lächelte. Sie hatte Freddie geliebt und er sie. Freddie war tot. Aber Effy wollte leben. Angst vor der Liebe hatte sie keine mehr. Dass hatte Freddie sie gelehrt. Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie geliebt wurde und dass sie lieben konnte. Deshalb und dafür wollte sie leben. So wie Freddie es sich für sie gewünscht hätte.

»Es werden immer du und ich sein, Cook!«, sagte sie bestimmt und ließ ihn damit bis in seine Augen hinein lächeln. »Du und ich!«


End file.
